


【授权翻译】Fruit Punch Lips|酸甜果漾唇

by Lehterasenko



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Jared is 17, Jensen is 21, M/M, Marijuana, Panties, Shotgunning, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared以为他不会想让任何人看到自己这副样子。结果有一个人例外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Fruit Punch Lips|酸甜果漾唇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fruit Punch Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388986) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> Fruit Punch：饮料与果汁混合的鸡尾酒，由柳橙汁、凤梨汁、红石榴糖浆和七喜汽水调制而成。通译为水果宾治或果汁潘趣。  
> 译者渣翻，欢迎捉虫~大家快去给原作者留kudo~

如果Jared应该从他迄今十七年的人生里学到什么教训的话，那便是绝不，绝不喝Chad Michael Murray 递给他的某些东西。

在Chad类似“Yo，小傻瓜，这是高中最后一年啦—我们得疯狂一回！”的催促，和脑袋里回响着的听起来像是Gen的小声劝诫，“绝对不要相信那个斜眼的婊子！”之间，Jared本应该对那杯装在红色一次性杯子里的，橙汁颜色的液体多加小心的。

如果他这么做了，Jared就不会清晨独自一人在聚会场地的木质长凳上醒过来，除了一条黏腻又恶心的狂欢节珠子项链和一条亮粉色的丝质内裤之外，浑身光溜溜的。

Jared站了起来，花了一小会儿来评估当前的状况。他的思维还是模糊的，但他不认为自己会在最近的秋千旁边吐一地，所以这算个加分。他把因为汗湿而变得黏腻的几缕长刘海从脸上拨开，谢天谢地，五月的德克萨斯还没有冷到足够让他暴露在外的部分阴囊缩回身体里。

关于阴囊的思索让他聚焦到自己可怜的阴茎上，它被塞进一片丝织物中，像受到惊吓躲进壳里的海龟。

“我要杀了你，Murray。用你的曲棍球棒打烂你低劣肮脏的脑袋。”

Jared深吸了一口气。把这些大声说出来感觉好多了，即使回应他的只是几只无聊的蛐蛐和闪烁的街灯。

他站起身来，测试双腿的稳定性。很满意自己没有摔倒，但当他开始走路时，受困的阴茎和被皮筋拉扯的耻骨上传来的不适感，让他不得不调整自己的步态。该死的，他这么滑稽的走路姿势让他几乎变成罗圈腿了就像Jen—

他让自己停止再想他火辣又混蛋的大学生邻居，当意识到自己背信弃义的阴茎已经因为刚刚仅有的一点儿，关于置身于他邻居那双可笑的弧形腿间的幻想而苏醒了。

在向自家房子背后人迹罕至的近路出发前，他向下摸索着把卡在臀缝里的丝织物拉出来。他最不需要的便是Morgan治安官，或他的下属警官正好经过看到他这幅摸样。在下次邻里间的烧烤聚会时，他肯定不会忘记提到这件事。

“我要杀了 Ch-a-a-ad，”Jared心不在焉地哼道。当他低下头穿过脏兮兮的小路时，狂欢节珠子项链摇晃着。他暗中监视着自家房子，决定爬到可以直接进到自己卧室的树上，这样比从前门溜进去更有胜算。因为如果在他设法溜进去的时候，他的父亲正好在前厅喝茶什么的，就惨了。

当他记起唯一能通向那棵树的办法就是通过他邻居的后院时，他停下来，诅咒着。以往，这并不是什么难事 — 跃过栅栏，风一样奔跑，溜之大吉。轻而易举。但是他绝对不会除了一小片不舒服的粉色丝质内裤之外什么也不穿地去爬树。

“一点擦伤算什么，对吧？”在把手放上栅栏准备爬上去之前，他自言自语地咕哝着。

他安全地翻过去了，还有点生气，因为跳跃的力量让他的阴茎在紧身裤里擦着了。小珠子在他光裸的乳尖上晃荡，在这种温暖但令人精神的夜空气中，它们使他小嫩芽般的乳头缩紧了。

他小心翼翼地穿过泳池，试着不去想在孩童期的他是怎样花费所有的星期天，看着他的哥哥Jeff和同伴Jensen像傻瓜一样从跳水板上跳起来，坠入水中。等Jared到了13岁，那个夏天甚至比往常更难熬了，主要是因为Jared面对他湿淋淋的半裸的邻居，不断地勃起。

至少Jared早早地度过了他的性取向认同危机。在初中毕业舞会之后，他便拒绝了Sandy McCoy提议的手活，hey，他是一个青春期男孩，他的阴茎当然会有需要。

一时之间忙于幻想他火辣又混蛋的邻居会对他的阴茎做些什么，以至于他几乎没注意到那个人正躺在其中一张躺椅上，吸着大麻烟。

“Fuck！”Jared尖叫道，意识到他的声音有多大时用一只手扇了一下嘴，当记起自己还穿着那条该死的粉色内裤时，用另一只手捂住了他的阴茎。

他的阴茎已经半勃了，准备就在Jensen Fucking Ackles眼前跳出内裤边缘。

“Well，对我酸涩的眼睛来说你不失为一道美丽的风景，”Jensen说着轻笑道，他愚蠢而又性感的嗓音像爆炸般低沉，如草叶摩擦般刺耳。

“闭嘴，”Jared嘟囔道，两只手现在都试着捂住自己。感觉到带着热度的汗水从颈间滑下，他敢打赌他的皮肤此刻几乎是那条内裤的颜色了。

Jensen又大笑起来，这次声音更加低沉了，Jared感觉到自己不忠的阴茎在他的手掌下脉动着。

“我认为这是Murray的杰作。”

“你猜对了。”

“他对内衣的品味很好。”

Jared脸红的如此厉害以至于衬得他的头发几乎像姜黄色那样，但当Jensen靠近院子里低矮的柱灯时，Jared发现Jensen正慵懒地注视着他，视线强烈地集中在他的腹股沟处。

这只是因为大麻，Jared告诉自己，不太能理解Jensen Ackles用一种不同于取笑小弟弟的暧昧眼神看着他。

但是他意识到了—Jensen离开家在学校呆了一年，在一整个学年都没有见过他。在那段时间里，Jared长高了四英寸，同时在曲棍球运动中增加了肌肉，所以他不再是Jensen最后一次看见他时那个笨拙的孩子了。

Jensen现在正分开腿坐在躺椅上，向前倾时大腿分开，把烟放到唇间。他长长地吸了一口，视线上下打量着Jared的身体，如同实体的触摸。

Jared不知道自己是被什么附身了，鬼使神差般松开了自己挡在前面的手，把自己完全暴露在外。也许是Jensen下移至他阴茎的眼神，从平滑的丝质内裤里隆起的阴茎轮廓可以说是淫秽的。也许是夜晚的轻风拂过他腹部及大腿皮肤的感觉，让他竖起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你喜欢那样吗，Jared？”

“喜欢什么？”

“我这样看着你。”

想说的话在喉咙里哽住了，所以Jared只能点点头。他的脸又热了起来，但现在是好的那种发热。窘迫也好，被当场捉住然后像蝴蝶被钉在网上般动弹不得的羞耻也好，现在已经混合着也许是能叫做希望的东西。

Jensen站起来，缓缓地，肯定地，如同他拥有那样的权利般用罗圈腿走向Jared。他仍用一只手夹着烟，当他把它放入那丰满的粉色唇瓣间时，烟草还在燃烧着，就像Jared在他最初那个潮湿的梦境里幻想的一样。

“过来。”Jensen说道，声音轻的就像他不需要提高音量就足以让Jared准确地明白他的意思。

Jared只移动了一小步，足够感觉到Jensen身体的热度喷洒在他光裸的身体上。他歪了歪脑袋，自己现在已经比Jensen高了的认识和由此带来的力量，让他有些晕眩。Jensen似乎并不介意，当一个得意的笑容在他嘴角浮现时，他又深吸了一口烟，然后把嘴正好贴上Jared的唇边。

Jared为他张开了嘴，就像两人都知晓他会这样做，Jensen封住他的嘴，把烟雾推入他的口腔深处，而这绝对是Jared所经历过的最醉人和火辣的事了。

Jensen撤回了嘴唇，Jared试着让自己呼吸同时站定身子。

“为我转过身去。我想看你。”

Jared闭上双眼，被一起涌来的太多感觉淹没。他按自己被要求地那样转过身，轻微地半躬着腰，这样他能让自己更多地暴露于Jensen的凝视中。他感觉到内裤边从臀缝中被拉出来，确信掩盖在丝织物底下的一切都让Jensen看到了。而意识到自己的欲望因此有多高涨，意识到Jensen正看着这样脆弱而坦率的他，让Jared震惊。

Jensen把烟扔到地上，用靴子踩灭，然后重新回到Jared面前，用仍然温暖的手指擦过Jared的乳头。

Jared情不自禁地发出呻吟，那些弹吉他而磨出的茧子突然擦过他紧绷的乳尖的触感，几乎足以让他射在内裤里。

“你真敏感，”Jensen说道，在Jared后颈耳语。

当他感觉到从背部游移至下腹的那只手时，Jared浑身颤抖着。那只手顺着他光裸的脊背滑下，手指在皮肤上轻敲出旋律，拨开覆盖着他臀部的最上层布料。

“该死的如此漂亮。像只属于我的礼物。”

Jensen的手指缓慢而又深入地滑入，下至直接覆盖着Jared小穴的丝织物。

Jared感觉到如此暴露，屁股翘在空气中，Jensen被牛仔裤包裹的大腿挤压着他光裸的双腿。但这又感觉如此美妙，像这样展示自己，知道Jensen正伏在他身上，期望着，心切着，渴望着触摸他。

Jensen的大拇指正摩擦着那条小缝，轻柔地，温和地，但力度足够展示他的意图。

“你有把什么东西塞进这个漂亮的小洞吗，Jared？”

Jared回忆起自己注视着窗外，越过那棵讨厌的树，看向Ackles’家的院子，回忆起Jensen游泳的样子，光裸着闪着水光。回忆起感受到的空虚然后试着想，就这样做最后一次，但知道自己下次还会重蹈覆辙。

“Yeah，”是他断断续续所吐露的。

“你让阴茎进去过吗，baby？”

“N-no.”

“那么是手指？”

“Yeah.”

“其他某个人的？小女孩细长的手指，那种不能碰到准确的那一点的？”

“不，不是其他人的。”

“那就是你的了，hmm。你在夜里用手指操自己，sweetheart？想着其他什么能进入那个紧致的，甜蜜的，漂亮的地方的东西？”

“你，Jensen.God,只有你。想着你 。”

承认幻想着自己哥哥同伴同时用手指操着自己这件事，并不是Jared所想过的，这个夜晚的发展方向，但现在他呆在这儿，Jensen拨开那片丝织物，然后将浸过唾沫的大拇指摩擦过自己小穴紧致的褶皱，他不能说后悔。

“为我保留着这个 ，我漂亮的男孩？这全部都是我的？”

Jared感觉到Jensen吐了一口唾沫在他的穴口，感觉到它滑下自己火热的被使用过的会阴。

Jared只是往后靠了下，对着前臂呻吟，希望Jensen继续下去。

第一根手指进入得很困难，并没有充分的润滑，Jared断断续续地发出一声痛苦的细小呻吟。Jensen将他空出的一只手抚上Jared的脊背，安慰着他，向前倾，在手指挤压着Jared肉体的地方吐了口唾沫。

在那样之后好多了，Jared的内壁牵引着第一根手指，接着第二根，当Jensen用技巧和耐心开拓着他时。他向前靠过来，然后通过丝织物摩擦着Jared的阴茎 ，那种触感就像被温暖的丝绸拥抱着。

然后Jared感觉到，Jensen的勃起沉重而激烈，包裹在牛仔布中抵着Jared屁股隆起。Jensen的手指现在稳定地工作着，第三根手指进入他的屁股，而另一只手则套弄着Jared阴茎，甚至没有脱掉包裹住它的布料。

他前倾着，在Jared肩膀上，脊背的雀斑上，颈项的后部咬下吻痕。他闻起来就像烟草，乐倍（美国软性饮料，碳酸饮料之一）和须后水，综合起来便制造出让Jared性觉醒的气味。

Jared就像这样高潮了，在亮粉色的丝织物上射出了白灼，屁股里塞着他孩童期热恋的人的四根手指，趴在距离他父母睡觉的地方不到一百码的庭院里的躺椅上。

Jared生命中从未经历过如此激烈的高潮。

不到一分钟，Jensen便靠在他肩胛骨间发出低沉的呻吟，然后射在了他的牛仔裤里。

Jared知道接下来该怎么做。他从躺椅上倒下来，等待着Jensen拔出他的手指。

但是Jensen没有，相反他懒懒地旋转着手指，直到Jared的内壁强行地吸附着它们。

“第二轮，baby，”Jensen轻笑着说，而Jared突然迫不及待地想知道接下来的夏歇将会带给他们什么。

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作为敏感词，以防有GN误会还是解释下。文中Jensen所抽的大麻烟（joint）作为娱乐用在美国部分州是合法的，类似于酒精类产品来管理（21岁以上的个人休闲使用和购买大麻合法化，本文设定Jensen已经21岁），没有查到在本文背景中的德克萨斯州是否合法，但作者标了Marijuana（即大麻）的tag。所以大家意会就好_(:з」∠)_。在美国，大麻算是流行文化的消费品，成瘾性也较低，容易戒掉。据英国《柳叶刀》杂志的刊文数据显示，大麻的成瘾作用不仅大大低于海洛因、安非他命等“硬毒品”，甚至还略低于酒精和尼古丁。而大麻的使用群体主要集中在热衷聚会的未婚年轻人，在婚后尤其是有孩子以后，大多数人会戒掉大麻。  
> 参考资料：  
> http://www.ycwb.com/ePaper/ycwb/html/2013-03/20/content_1548012.htm  
> http://www.guokr.com/blog/378271/  
> http://www.guokr.com/article/36372/


End file.
